tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Blinkie Pie
AskBlinkiePie is a light-grimdark, ask blog drawn and moderated by VolatileTam(nsfw). Blinkie Pie Blinkie is a pony that shut herself in her home for five months out of paranoia of being stalked by otherworldly beings. Most of the blog takes place within Blinkies small house in a budget community outside Ponyville,Where she answers questions, runs her printing business, and keeps track of the webcams in her house.She hopes that one day somepony will believe her. Though at first she goes to askblogging for closure(?), she soon finds herself digging herself into more of a grave than she was in the first place, almost resulting in a madness induced attempt at her life. Story Blinkie starts off with telling her audience that she has somone following her, Explaining the first experience with the "stalker". Keeping one webcam on , she thinks that she can catch the stalkers in action, but finds herself being more paranoid than she was in the first place. She finally disables all her webcams for public viewing before more could see them,Leaving one frame as a reminder. Blinkie remained in her home for a strech of time where she answered most of her questions or atleast tried to. One day, an unknown pony entered her home and out of fear, Blinkie almost fired her shotgun at her little sister, Inkie. Inkie who was being persued by Scootaloo after encountering Pinkamina, Fled to the nearest place she knew where she'd be safe. But since she didn't talk to Blinkie in many years she did not expect her to be aiming a gun at her. Finally, the two embrase, and Blinkie hesitantly tries to explain everything to Inkie. Blinkie finally lets slip that Pinkie was adopted and is schizophrenic. After a short time together,Inkie left. Blinkie fell into a deeper state of depression and paranoia. Almost going to the point of being resentfully envious of her sister for leaving her alone. After much time of brooding, Blinkie found a ferret lurking in her household, Not sure if what to make of it she took it in.(Making sure she check for microchips or bugs) A short time afterwork Blinkie almost kills herself violently in her bathroom, But is stopped when when she realizes the fact that she's scared of death, and in a rage smashes her mirror, Suffering cuts to her legs and arms. It's this even that finally convinces Blinkie that she needs to leave her home for the better. The entity that has been haunting her lashes in a great anger, and ransacks her home, defacing the outside and most of the the furniture inside, the police find evidence that Blinkie herself did it, and she is expelled from her home, but her landlord doesn't press charges against her out of pity. Blinkie left and now lives in a shabby apartment in Manehattan, where she works as a waitress part time and tries to sell her art prints online, after her failed printing buisiness busted. Personality Blinkie is semi-agoraphobic, Locking herself in her house for a stretch of five months. Though she tries not to show it, she longs for attention and pony interaction. She's never had a love interest, or anypony interested with her and thus is very naïve about friendships, and relationships in general. She's friendly but she often found herself being teased throughout her teenage life, and when she grew older people moved to whispers, fueling her paranoid behavior. Blinkie is sometimes prone to violent lash outs due to prolonged isolation. A common theory is that she also suffers from schizophrenia, But it's unsure weather of not if she does. Despite these things, Blinkie can be exceptionally kind and caring, though she finds herself believing that she's a selfish, envious, and terrible pony. Category:Grimdark blog